Pink And Blue
by engrish-laguages
Summary: Pinkie Pie is kidnapped by her first boyfriend and this is my first serious story, so please review and it dose end happy just put that in thought when you review.
1. Chapter 1

Pink And Black

It is a normal cloudy day in Ponyvill with a storm brewing. But there are two secret lovers having a picnic out in the meadows, one's name is pinkie pie, she is a pink earth pony with blue eyes and pink mane with balloons on her flank representing that she likes to party and is overly hyper. The other is a unicorn named Keith Lime pie; he is lime green with a blue mane and a burning piece of pie on his flank.

"Hey Keith lime did you bring the cupcakes or was I supposed to bring them?" Pinkie pie said with a giggle.

"What I thought you were supposed to bring them, For Celestial sake Pinkie pie you idiot what else did you forget", said the annoyed unicorn.

"Oh silly you think I actually forget my favorite food, you're a laugh Keith Lime Pie, and I'm not an idiot I'm a Pinkie Pie."

Keith lime pie laying down a blanket and whispered to himself "sometimes I hate you so much Pinkie Pie"

Pinkie Pie shoved a hoof full of cupcakes into her mouth and with her usual big smile "What was that I couldn't quit hear you"

Setting up the umbrella Keith yelled at Pinkie pie "Don't eat with your mouth full it's disgusting".

Right has the umbrella was set up their was a flash of lighting across the sky and a heavy down pour scaring Pinkie Pie into Keith Lime Pie's arms and that scared him.

"Dang it pinkie Pie" throwing her into the umbrella snapping it at the base and they are now getting soaked by the heavy downpour.

Keith stormed over to Pinkies body to find her knocked out. He punched her unconscious body and face and started screaming at her.

"I fucking hate you, you ruin everything how could anyone put up with you and how do you have friends they must be pretty stupid too, oh well you may have ruined the picnic for yourself but not me.

Keith used his magic to move Pinkie Pie's body onto the grass than held the umbrella to protect only him from the rain and started eating his sandwich and drinking both his and Pinkie Pies soda.

Pinkie Pie was knocked out for about an hour and when she awoke she was soaking wet, cold and felt like she's been in a boxing match while rain was hitting her hard.

Groggily asking Keith Lime Pie "What happened, why dose my head hurt, was I hit by lightning?"

"Umm yeah you were hit by lighting and I couldn't touch you without shocking me" clearly lying to Pinkie Pie and she was buying it because of her terrible head ach.

Pinkie Pie slightly annoyed that he didn't even bother to protect her from the rain asked "Well why didn't you bother covering me from the rain mister."

Thinking quickly he replied "Well the electricity would go away quicker if I let you sit out in the rain" this was clearly a lie and still Pinkie Pie still believed it.

Before Pinkie Pie could respond Kith suggested that they should return to his place to finish their date.

As they were walking back home in the rain Pinkie Pie didn't say a word about halve way there and this made Keith Lime Pie uneasy but happy at the same time.

"What's wrong I thought you liked picnics in a thunderstorm" Said Keith Lime Pie.

"Well it's I've never had a colt friend before and it's my job to make you happy and you don't seem very happy" Pinkie Pie looking at the ground with one eye because her left one was swollen.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that Pinkie but I am happy" Moving closer to Pinkie Pie and putting his hoof around her and whispered in her ear.

Pinkie faded smile turned into a big smile "Oh my, don't we need to be married to do that?"

"Nope in my book it's the forth date" Keith said slyly.

They both got excited and started galloping and they decided to race to Keith Lime Pie home so of course he won but this annoyed Pinkie Pie.

"Hey no fair I never been to your house before, Oh well it's just a game anyways right".

"Just hurry up and get inside, its bad enough that I'm tracking in mud myself" Keith Lime Pie just realizing about his messy house and how it was just bout to get messier.

Pinkie Pie bouncing in all happy now "okie dokie lokie"

Keith Lime Pie hatefully said "Stop saying that you sound retarted and you wonder why I don't want pony's thinking that ware dating" he wanted to hit her so hard but he kept his cool and smacked her on the flank really hard as she bounced passed him. This smack made Pinkie Pie squeal and left a big red mark on her flank.

This stung a lot for Pinkie Pie and she gritted her teeth in pain "Hey what was that for"?

"Oh I like it rough Pinkie and so will you if you want to keep me happy got it" Keith Lime Pie closing the door and wiping mud off his hooves.

"Okie dokie lokie" said Pinkie Pie with her usually smile.

Keith Lime Pie wanted to murder Pinkie Pie now so instead her threw the clump of muddy towel at her and said "wash up honey and I'm assuming you want a tour of my home" and he walked over to the kitchen. He started pouring Pinkie Pie a glass of Champaign and started drinking out of the bottle spilling a little on the floor. "I don't even care anymore but one thing for sure I'm going to make sure Pinkie Pie goanna wish she was never born" Keith talking to the puddle on the floor and drinking the rest of the bottle and then Pinkie Pies glass. Right as he was done Pinkie Pie let herself into the kitchen.

"Who are you talking to, man I thought I was crazy are you crazy I hope you're not crazy", than she notice how nice of a kitchen he had "Ooo nice kitchen, not as nice as ours, because we run a bakery and we need a nice kitchen oooooo can I remo" Said Pinkie Pie before getting cut off.

"Shut up Pinkie Pie, god don't you ever shut up, how do you have any friends, or are they just as annoying as you what's the deal" screamed Keith Lime Pie.

Pinkie Pie holding back tears walked next to the angered unicorn and nuzzled him "I'm I'm sorry but what did I do wrong please tell me I want to make you happy. Said Pinkie Pie and burst into tears.

"Well first of all quit talking all the time and that okie dokie lokie crap is that supposed to be cute second just stop being annoying, but now let me show you around, Keith said seductively.

So Keith Lime Pie put his hoof around Pinkie Pies neck and walked over to the first door leaving the kitchen in the hallway. He opened the door and said "this is the basement and it is will you will be spending the rest of your life" He used his magic and threw her down twenty five stairs by the hair smashing her head against the wall knocking her out.


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

Pinkie Pie awoke on a dark damp basement floor, with blood dripping down her chin and a terrible pain in her back right leg. As she tried to stand up she felt a slight tug at her neck and realized that there was a metal collar locked around her with a chain that hooked up to a water drain.

She quickly fell back down as everything was blurry and she was really light headed. It took her a couple of minutes before she was able to stand up. All she could see was a tiny fire in a furnace. She tried and tried to get to the fire but the chain only allowed her to move ever so slightly.

"Help!" cried Pinkie Pie "Some pony, any pony please!"

She yelled for about ten minutes but to no avail. She dropped to the ground and put her hooves over her snout and burst into tears. She was crying for about forty minutes when a light came on and she heard hoof steps from upstairs. She looked up at the stairs to see Keith Lime Pie walking over to her with a sick smile on his face.

"Well, well, well look who decided to wake up", Said Keith standing over the whimpering Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie Pie now shivering, scared and hurt, stuttered "Let me go this isn't funny Keith".

"No can do Pinkie Pie, you said you wanted to make me happy and right now you're doing a good job. You see Pinkie Pie when I said I like it rough I wasn't talking about in bed or anything, I meant torture", Said Keith with a big grin on his face.

Pinkie Pie looked at him with terror in her eyes "No, you couldn't, you wouldn't".

Keith Lime Pie grabbed her by the mane and said as happy as can be "Yes I can , and yes I will" He licked the dry blood on her cheek "I'll be back with some toys" he said walking away leaving Pinkie Pie in the dark again.

"No, please" She pleaded to the dark. "I just want to go home,"  
>The little fire in the furnace was gone. The only thing going through Pinkie Pies head was "Pinkie, you gotta stand up tall learn to face your fears you'll see that they can't hurt you just laugh to make them disappear ", her thoughts were cut off when a bunch of metal poles crashing down the stairs.<p>

"No go away, leave me alone", begged Pinkie Pie trying to break free from the chain again.

"Oooo its cold down here, I'm cold, how about you Pinkie? You cold?"

"Yes", whispered Pinkie.

"Good" Keith responded using his magic to carry one of the metal poles over to the furnace.

"No wonder it's cold down here, you didn't keep the fire going, way to go Pinkie Pie you failed again", he said relighting the furnace.

"Hey do you know what I'm going to do with this metal stick?" Keith said holding it up to Pinkie Pie so she could get a good look at it.

Pinkie Pie looked at it. It was a thin metal pole and at one end was some letters that read K.L.P.

Pinkie Pie gulped "No".

Keith Lime Pie put the pipe in the furnace that was beginning to get warmer, "See Pinkie Pie you are now mine and I'm going to mark you as mine".

Pinkie Pie had to come up with something quick. She didn't want to get branded and she said "It's too hot now; can you turn off the furnace"?

"No can do Pinkie Pie but I can find another way of cooling you off", and once again Keith walked away leaving the pipe in the burning in the furnace and it began to glow red.

Pinkie tried to reach the metal pole to stop it from heating up but it was no use, she looked around to see what she could reach but the room was empty except for her, the furnace and a fire spigot built into the piping across the celling. She accepted her fate and just sat there staring at the metal pole. She sang her song, "When I was a little filly and the sun was going down, the darkness and the shado-" she stopped singing as Keith brought his hoof down on her head.

"Hey no singing this is my happy time not yours" Keith said in a playful voice.

He galloped over to a fire hose and hooked it up to the fire spigot and said "I used to be a fire fighter Pinkie Pie but they fired me, I don't know why, but I'll save that story for later. Now you said you were warm right?" he aimed the hose at her.

Pinkie moved to a position where the furnace was behind her hoping that he would extinguish the fire and cool the branding stick. Getting ready to get sprayed by the big fire hose she double checked to make sure she was aligned with the furnace.

"Open wide Pinkie Pie!" Screamed Keith Lime Pie.

Just like getting pelted in the face with a million ice balls the icy water knocked her down onto her broken leg. She screamed in pain "stop it, stop please it hurts!" she slid against the chain choking her in the process.

"I can't hear you Pinkie Pie, you're goanna have to speak up" Keith Lime Pie said laughing hysterically.

Pinkie Pie couldn't breathe. The collar was choking her and when she opened her mouth it was filled with water. He stopped after three minutes of nonstop spraying.

Choking and coughing out water Pinkie tried to act like she appreciated it so as not make him mad "Thanks "*cough*" a lot", She tried to stand up but her broken leg buckled beneath her and she fell to the floor.

"Ah poor Pinkie Pie did you hurt your wittle leg? Here I'm gonna snap it back in place. Let me get some rope", said Keith as he dashed upstairs.

Pinkie Pie looked to see if the furnace had been put out but it was untouched and she hurt all over, she fell to the ground and began to sob.

Keith came downstairs with the biggest smile on his face, "Ok two things I couldn't find rope but I did find some barb wire, and I got a surprise for you".

Keith wrapped the barb wire around the ankle of her broken leg and with the other end flung it over the piping in the ceiling then, using his magic, wrapped the other end to her front left leg arching her back.

The pain was unbearable for Pinkie Pie she squirmed and screamed in pain but this made the wire dig deeper into her skin.

"Help, stop, it hurts so badly!" screamed Pinkie Pie.

"But you're making me so happy right now, and I'm helping you at the same time, I'm fixing your leg silly, and now for your surprise", giggled Keith pulling out a scalpel.

He stabbed her in the flank and started to cut around her, he pulled down on the hanging piece of skin ripping it up to her rib. "Dang skin won't come off", he said ripping the flesh off her shoulder.

"Oh my Celestia, ahhhhhhh, ahhhhhh", said Pinkie Pie now screaming louder than ever.

Keith Lime Pie used the scalpel to cut off the chunk of skin and walked over to the furnace and threw it into the furnace, using his magic to pick up the branding stick that was now brighter than the fire. He levitated it next to where Pinkie Pie's Cutie mark used to be with his initials inches away from the bare muscle. "This is goanna sting just a little Pinkie Pie" He said as if to a child.

"No, no, noooo", cried Pinkie Pie.

Keith shoved the branding tool into her flank and a split second later Pinkie Pie blacked out from the pain but not before she heard faint yelling coming from upstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Part three.

"Hey babe wake up, you still alive?", asked Keith Lime Pie standing over the hurt Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie didn't answer, but she turned onto her good side and looked at what he did. Pinkie Pie threw up, but not at the sight of her side, but at the fact that he took away the mark that made her who she was and left a signature of who took it away.

"What's wrong Pinkie Pie, I thought you wanted to have fun", Keith said now mocking Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie snapped at Keith "Who was that upstairs, Keith"?

"Oh just some pony wondering what all the screaming was about, I told him I was singing. I hated lying to him. Nice guy, you might know him, he was big, red, had yellow or orange hair don't remember, oh and green eyes. Freckles I think, do you know him I didn't catch his name".

"That would be Big Mac, and leave my friends alone", pleaded Pinkie Pie.

'I can't, they invited me to a party, and that would be horrible of me if I didn't go now wouldn't it?" Keith said getting angry at Pinkie Pie.

"When is it?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"Why so eager to get rid of me? Anyway I have to get ready to go, but I got you one last surprise", Keith said walking over to the furnace.

"How long have I been down here?" mumbled Pinkie Pie"

"Oh about a week. Any more questions babe?" replied Keith.

Pinkie Pie shook her head. "Ok then, now I can give you the other surprise." Keith had a metal bar about a half an inch long, it was glowing red and he'd wrapped leather straps to both ends.

"You see Pinkie in order to make me happy you're going to have to talk less, so I made you a device to help with that problem, you put this metal bar in your mouth and I tie the straps around that thick head of yours" Said Keith.

Pinkie backed up tugging on the chain; she yanked and tugged at it with what little energy she had left "No more hurting me, please Keith I can't take any more", begged Pinkie Pie.

"Who said I was hurting you? We're only having fun", he said shoving it in her mouth.

Pinkie Pie screamed through the burning metal bar in her mouth as Keith tied the leather straps around her head and shoved a lock in the back leather straps so she couldn't take it off. "Well I got to go, see you tomorrow", Keith extinguished the furnace and ran upstairs shutting off the light leaving Pinkie Pie In complete darkness. Pinkie Pie just lay down and started crying.

MEAN WHILE UP STAIRS

"Should I wear my tux or nothing at all, tux, or nothing, tux, or nothing? Well I've got to make a good first impression so, tux it is" Keith put on his tux and gelled his hair down. He trotted outside and took a big sniff of the evening air and thought to himself "What a beautiful clear night sky, I'm gonna make new friends and get the girl of my dreams, it can't get any better than this".

He walked around town until he found a gathering around the bakery. It consisted of two unicorns, two earth pony's, two Pegasus and a baby dragon. "Sorry I'm late I had to get ready, Big Mac was your name right?" asked Keith.

"Yup, and what's that fancy get up you're wearing?" replied the large stallion.

"We're going to a party, right?"

"Yah, a search party, I thought I told ya that", said Big Mac.

The baby dragon laughed at him along with a blue Pegasus, " Ya'll tain't too bright I reckon" , said the orange earth pony with a cowgirl hat on.

Keith got embarrassed and the little pride he had started to slowly drift away.

The purple unicorn spoke up "Spike, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, be nice. I'm so sorry about my friends, allow us to introduce ourselves, I'm Twilight Sparkle, these are my friends Applejack, Big Mac, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Spike, who might you be"?

"I'm Keith Lime Pie, nice to meet you all".

"Your last name is Pie right?" asked Twilight Sparkle.

"Yes sireee", replied Keith

"Are you related to Pinkie Pie?" Asked Twilight.

Keith quickly replied "No. I mean who"?

Fluttershy, Applejack and Big Mac looked at him weirdly during an awkward silence until a white unicorn with fancy purple hair spoke up "You see here our dear friend has gone missing, we've been looking for her for days, and you have the same last name as her".

Keith started to sweat and stuttered "Uhh d-do you h-have any lead yet"?

"Yes we do Fluttershy here tracked her faded hoof prints and none of them left Ponyville and no pony's left Ponyville for eight days, so she's in some pony's home and we are going to find her tonight", answered Twilight.

So Twilight paired pony's up, it was Keith, Applejack and Big Mac in one group, Rarity, Rainbow Dash in another and Fluttershy and Twilight Sparkle were the last group. "We meet here at nine, ponies move out".

Keith followed Applejack and Big Mac followed Keith. Keith liked walking behind Applejack, he couldn't keep his eyes off her flank until she stopped and he crashed into her. Applejack turned around and yelled "Hey watch where you're going",

Keith quickly apologized "Oh sorry um, Applesmack, was it?"

Keith was grabbed by the back of his neck and lifted off the ground. Now face to face with Big Mac "Ya'll think you can check out my sister and mock her name? I don't like you, I think it was a mistake asking for your help. For Celestia's sake don't ever touch my sister or one of my friends or I'll rip that horn of yours off and shove it up your **, got it?" said Big Mac.

Keith released his bladder along with his dignity all over Big Mac's hoof. This angered Big Mac even more "I'm one of the nicest colts out there but there's a couple of things that will make me not so very nice, one of them is some pony disrespecting mares and you manage to do that 24/7. Now I'm gonna give you to the count of five to get out of here and I better not see you again", Big Mac said close to screaming.

Keith was out of there so fast Big Mac didn't even get to two.

"Applejack I don't like him, we should follow him, and sorry for yelling at him in front of you", Said Big Mac.

"Ya'll forgiving big bro I don' like him anymore than you do and I know he's lying about something", said Applejack as they ran after Keith Lime Pie.


	4. Chapter 4

Part four

Keith Lime Pie was racing through Ponyville, he turned a corner and ran straight past Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy and Spike "Hey Keith where you going?" Yelled Spike. He got no response and Keith just kept running.

"Something doesn't feel right, Fluttershy can you follow him, but make sure he doesn't see you, you too Spike", Said Twilight with a confused look on her face.

But before they could follow him Applejack and Big Mac came around the corner.

Applejack stopped and started to explain things but Big Mac kept running after Keith. "Twi, me and mah big bro got this little hunch that he has something to do with Pinkie Pie, I could tell he wasn't telling the truth so let's see if I was right".

They took off after Keith with Spike riding Twilight and with Applejack slightly behind them Fluttershy followed them in the air.

Keith was hiding behind some trash cans right next to his house, he heard heavy hoof steps and he covered his mouth to stop his heavy breathing. The hoof steps stopped but he could hear heavy panting. Keith couldn't hold his breath anymore and he burst into a coughing attack.

Keith got up and started to run down the alleyway, Big Mac jumped over the trash cans but before Big Mac could land Keith used his magic to pull his front legs out from under him causing him to fall flat on his face.

Big Mac looked up to find that Keith was gone "Oh you're dead"!

Big Mac got up and ran down the alleyways looking behind every building, every corner and every trash can. Finally, Big Mac reached the last corner only to get smacked in the face by an empty trash can. The second Big Mac was stunned Keith Lime Pie tried to tackle him; Big Mac took a step back and he felt a pain in his shoulder. Big Mac looked down to see blood coming out of a hole in him.

"You little turd, you stabbed me," before Big Mac could finish that sentence he was pelted with another garbage can this time with trash in it. It knocked Big Mac down and Keith was just about to stab him in the throat but stopped when he heard "Hey I think they went down here".

"I'll be back for you steroid enhanced freak", said Keith jumping over Big Mac kicking him in the face.

As Big Mac stood up he noticed that all the commotion was attracting attention, "Aw horse apples," he turned and walked over to the small crowd and asked "Do any of ya'll know where that Keith Lime Pie feller lives"?

A pink earth pony with light pink hair spoke up "Yah I do but why do you want to know?" she asked with a smile.

"I'll explain on the way, if that's ok ma'am", said Big Mac.

Big Mac and the mare started galloping down the back alleyway but they ran into Twilight and the others.

"What in tarnation's happened to yer shoulder Big Macintosh?" Asked Applejack

"Don't worry 'bout me, let's just find Pinkie Pie" replied Big Mac.

"What? What are you planning to do to poor little Keithy?" asked the mare, now worried that ponies might get hurt.

"We have reason to believe he knows where one of our friends went, and it's important we know where she is as soon as possible", replied the purple unicorn.

"Well if you're looking for your friend, I don't see the problem in that, but your shoulder, honey it looks serious, you should get it checked", Said the mare with concern.

"Don't worry about him, he's fine", Said Spike.

She looked at them like they were crazy but showed them the way to Keith's house.

"Oh, crap I'm dead, I'm screwed", said Keith while drinking out of a bottle of liquor.

Thinking of a way to get out alive with Pinkie Pie, he made his way to the basement to where Pinkie Pie was held captive. Pinkie Pie was fast asleep and didn't notice Keith unhook her from the drain and drag her across the floor. She only twitched a little and was too weak to fight back because she hadn't eaten in a week.

He had no problem dragging her until he got to the stairs, "Wow you're fat", grunted Keith as he lifted Pinkie Pie Up the stairs. He kicked open the basement door, threw Pinkie Pie across the floor leaving a trail of blood. Keith finished his bottle.

"Crap I'm all out babe; do you have any money so I can get more?" Keith asked the dying Pinkie Pie but a couple of moans were her response.

He ignored her and started to throw all of his plates, cups and empty liquor bottles on the floor, "Wow you can't even go grocery shopping, you're so worthless it's not even funny".

Keith was startled when his front door was busted down, he quickly grabbed Pinkie Pie by the hair and put a knife up to Pinkie Pies throat. Spike ran into the kitchen followed by Big Mac. "Don't come any closer or I'll slit her throat, and baby dragon, tell that unicorn to stay away, I don't want her to use any magic". Spike backed off leaving Keith, Big Mac and Pinkie Pie in the kitchen.

"Now I'm going to exit out this back door and no pony's gonna follow me, got it?" yelled Keith.

"Let her go she's dying", Pleaded Big Mac.

Keith didn't respond but left through the back door and made his way to the outskirts of Ponyville near the Everfree forest. He knew that they had followed him because he knew they wouldn't let him go that easy.

He looked around and saw Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy and Spike on top of a hill. He franticly looked for Applejack and Big Mac. "Where are the other two, Twilight"?

"I don't know Keith but this isn't going to end well for you if you don't let her go", replied Twilight.

Keith's knife was ripped from his hoof and he dropped Pinkie Pie as he was tackled by a rainbow coloured blur.

"If she's dead you're next", Said Rainbow Dash, pounding his face. Keith used his magic to throw her into a tree. He quickly stood up to see Rarity charging at him, he side stepped and bucked her in the side sending her crashing into the ground. Instantly Spike was on his back biting and clawing at him, "How dare you hurt Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash", said the angered baby dragon.

Keith used his magic to hold Spikes tail as a spear and sent him flying right at Twilight Sparkle. Before he could impale Twilight he was rammed by Applejack, before he could react Big Mac picked up Keith by the back of his neck and slammed him against the ground, he then whipped him into a nearby tree and as Keith Lime Pie's back hit the tree, his back snapped and Keith Lime Pie blacked out never to awake again.


	5. Chapter 5

Part five

Pinkie Pie awoke in a bright white hospital room three days after the death of Keith Lime Pie. She looked around to find that she was alone and not on a leash and that she could now talk. She looked over to see about a million cords and machines hooked up to her, at least that's what it looked like to her. She looked at herself to find that she had stiches all around one of her front hooves and a single stitch on her back leg which had a cast on. Her side was all bandaged up too and she didn't feel she was ready to see it yet, she could only imagine what her side looked like. She sighed in relief that she was out of that terrible place.

Her door silently opened and in walked a female Pegasus with purple eyes, bright blond hair and a sky blue coat.

"I'm glad to see that your awake Miss Pie, how are you feeling" the mare asked.

Still weak from everything that had happened she replied, "Been better".

"Did you want to hear the good news or the bad news?" asked the nurse.

"Bad news, I guess".

The nurse's face turned to a frown, "Well you're gonna have a big nasty scar on your side for a while plus its goanna hurt to walk and smile for a couple of months".

"Why is that?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"Well the side of your mouth welded to a metal bar so we had to surgically remove it and some of your mouth. We also removed most of the branded lettering on your flank".

"And the good news"?

"You may leave in a couple of days with one of your friends and in a month or so you should be able to walk and smile, now get some rest", and with that the nurse walked away.

Pinkie Pie grabbed a mirror from the night stand and looked at her face. She had stitches on her forehead, a slight black eye and the sides of her mouth were wrinkly and bright red. She couldn't look any more. She threw the mirror away thinking "No one will ever love me like this," they were her last thoughts before she fell asleep.

She awoke a couple of hours later to find the nurse changing the bandages on her flank.

"Oh sorry to wake you, I needed to change your bandages and apply ointment so it doesn't start crusting".

"That's ok; I'm not tired any more", Pinkie Pie lied.

"If you say so. If you need anything just give me a call", said the nurse before walking away.

Pinkie Pie noticed a tray of food, she opened her mouth and tried to smile, it hurt a lot. It was also very hard to eat so she took small bites.

She tried to sleep but couldn't, she was stuck on her back so she just lay there and started thinking about what she was going to say to her friends, "What will I tell them, what will they think of me?" these questions ran through her head for a while.

She stayed up all night trying to sleep but to no avail. She looked through the window and what she saw made her very sad. It was two birds, a male and a female snuggled together. She wanted a colt friend like that to keep her warm and protect her. All she could think about now was how foolish she had been to think that some pony could love her like that. She sat there crying and looked at the clock to see it was four in the morning.

She heard the door squeak open and looked up to see the friendly nurse walk in. "Sorry did I wake you?" apologised the nurse.

"No".

"Are you alright I heard crying and you're the only patient in this section of the hospital".

"No I'm not all right. I was hoping to find a pony that would look after me and care for me but look where that got me".

"I'm sorry to hear that, but you know there are a group of ponies that keep coming over to see if you're awake and I think you're well enough to go home, but I'll have to visit every day".

Pinkie chuckled lightly and said "That would be nice,"

"Alright, I'll arrange for you to go with one of them", said the friendly nurse walking out the door.

Pinkie Pie was wondering how her friends would react when they saw her. A couple of minutes later her door opened and a tired Applejack walked in with a cart. "I'm so glad you're alright Hun, we were so worried. Come on let's not keep the others waiting".

Applejack and the nurse set Pinkie Pie in the cart, "Before I let you take her, where will she be staying"?

"I reckon it'd be best for her to come to mine but it's up to her".

"I'd be happy to stay at yours Applejack", replied Pinkie Pie.

"Alright just fill out the form and you'll be good to go", said the nurse.

Applejack filled out the form writing down personal details such as her name, address and so on.

"Thank you so much for looking after me. Also may I ask your name?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"It's Moon Shine"

"Nurse Moon Shine I can't thank you enough for savin' ma' friends' life. If there's anything I can do for you just ask", said Applejack handing the nurse the form.

"Well this may sound very unprofessional, but I haven't been on a date in over a year, so do you think you could set up a date between me and your brother"?

"I'll see if he wants to but I can't make any promises", and with that Applejack carried Pinkie Pie out to the waiting room where Twilight, and Fluttershy were waiting for them. They ran up to the cart "Oh my, I'm so sorry Pinkie Pie we didn't get to you sooner", said Fluttershy.

"Pinkie Pie it must have been awful, what did he do to you?" asked Twilight Sparkle.

"I'll tell you guys later I just want to get some sleep" said Pinkie Pie rolling over on to her good side falling asleep instantly.


	6. Chapter 6

Part Six

Pinkie Pie awoke to the smell of something good entering the room she was in. Looking up she saw Apple Bloom covered in pink spots carrying a tray with food on it, "Good evening Pinkie Pie, sorry to wake you but nurse Moon Shine said you should eat before she gets here, something about the medicine not working on an empty stomach".

"Oh that's ok Apple Bloom, that food smells delicious", said Pinkie Pie, trying to sound happy.

"Well I hope everything gets better for you Pinkie Pie, I don't like seeing you like this. I made this myself, to cheer you up", Apple Bloom said setting down the tray of food on the bed for Pinkie Pie.

Apple Bloom walked out of the room leaving Pinkie to eat her food. On the tray was pink applesauce, pink vegetable soup in a pink bowl and a pink cup with pink milk. Pinkie Pie ate the food holding back tears but not because she was sad but because of how sweet Apple Bloom was.

Pinkie Pie found it easier to eat the food than yesterday. She examined the room to see that it was really boring, no dresser, nothing except a bed, a window and a night stand with a clock on it. The clock read 7:42. She looked at the door when she heard Applejack and the nurse talking. She couldn't make out what they were saying but the door opened and she heard Moon Shine say "So he said no",

"He sure as hay did," said Applejack as they walked in.

"Hello Pinkie how are you feeling?" asked the nurse.

"Fine," replied Pinkie Pie.

"Well I got some medication that might help the healing process and some of the scarring. It's an ointment and it stings, do you want me to apply it"?

Pinkie Pie answered "Yes".

The nurse pulled out a cloth, a bottle of pain pills and a tube full of paste. She took out two pills from the bottle and gave them to Pinkie, "Here take these," said the nurse as she unwrapped Pinkies Bandages.

"Can I look at my flank?" asked Pinkie Pie.

The nurse looked at Applejack who nodded, "Brace yerself Pinkie Pie" said Applejack.

What Pinkie Pie saw was horrifying; her whole side was black, blue and red with dry blood, burnt muscle tissue and infection.

"I'm so sorry sugar cube, but this hear paste thingy will make it better".

Pinkie Pie bit down on a piece of cloth. The nurse told Applejack to hold Pinkie's hoof "One, two, three," the nurse started rubbing the ointment onto Pinkie's side. Pinkie writhed in pain kicking the air, the nurse tried her best to hurry but it still took five minutes.

Pinkie Pie was breathing heavily as the nurse wrapped up her side.

"I'll return tomorrow about the same time, but for now I have to get going", said the nurse.

Pinkie Pie and Applejack said their goodbyes to the nurse, and Applejack turned to Pinkie "Are you sure you want to go through with this sugar cube? Don't forget you don't have to if you don't want to".

Pinkie Pie looked blankly at the window and ignored the question. Instead she said "Applejack what happened? How did I get to the hospital and what happened to Keith"?

Applejack told Pinkie Pie the story about how they chased Keith Lime Pie across town to the outskirts where Big Mac got stabbed and where Rainbow Dash broke her wing and how Big Mac broke Keith's back on a tree.

"Thanks for telling me Applejack, and I think I'll go through with the treatment", said Pinkie Pie.

"No problem Hun, if you need anything at all you just holler and one of us will come running, but for now I need to tell mah Big Brother that his bed has been taken. Good night sugar cube".

Applejack left the room leaving Pinkie Pie to herself. She started thinking about how small, and how helpless Keith must have looked in the clutches of Big Mac, this mental image in her head made her smile and she winced in pain. Pinkie Pie thought about this for what seemed forever until she noticed how dark the room had gotten. After being held captive in a basement, the darkness scared and she began to shake in fear. The door opened and some pony turned on the light.

"What the hay is going on in here?" asked Big Mac. Applejack obviously didn't get the chance to tell him.

"S-s-sorry please d-don't be mad at me," stuttered Pinkie Pie.

"Oh shucks Miss Pie I could never be mad at you, sorry to wake you", said Big Mac.

Relived that he wasn't mad, Pinkie was able to say, "It's ok I wasn't asleep".

Big Mac looked at her and saw that she was shaking and sweating, "Are you ok Miss Pie"?

" I was scared", said the nervous Pinkie Pie.

"Don't be, as long as I'm here, no pony's gonna hurt you", said Big Mac.

These words comforted Pinkie Pie and Big Mac walked over to the bed and tucked her in, "You're safe Miss Pie, if you need anything just call for me. Good night Miss Pie", and with that Big Mac turned off the light and closed the door.

"Big Mac wait", yelled Pinkie Pie.

The door opened once again, "Yah Miss Pie"?

"Don't go", Pinkie Pie said, scooting over to make room for him.

Big Mac closed the door and nervously walked over to the bed and lay down next to Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie snuggled into him and fell asleep instantly leaving a very confused Big Mac to think about what was happening.


	7. Chapter 7

Part Seven

Pinkie Pie awoke snuggled up to Big Mac with his arm over her. She didn't mind at all, in fact she liked it. She liked the smell of him, the warmth of him and the fact that he said he would protect her. She lay there just enjoying the moment with someone who cares about her, she heard some pans and cupboards clattering in the kitchen and that awoke Big Mac.

Big Mac carefully got out of bed thinking Pinkie was asleep until Pinkie said, "Good morning".

"Aw shucks Miss Pie I'm mighty sorry for waking you".

Pinkie Pie turned her head and looked at him, "Don't be I've been up for a while".

"Well I'm gonna go see what for breakfast; you want anything, Miss Pie"?  
>Pinkie Pie slipped out of bed onto all fours. As she slowly walked over to the door Big Mac rushed over to her to give her support. "Miss Pie you shouldn't be out of bed".<p>

"I don't want to be stuck in one spot any more", said the determined Pinkie Pie.

So big Mac put his head under her and lifted her, carrying her on his neck he walked her into the kitchen where all of her friends were making cupcakes. They all screamed with joy to see that Pinkie Pie was alright.

Big Mac gently set Pinkie Pie down as her friends jumped over to her and gave her a group hug. Once they settled down a little, Rainbow Dash, who had a broken wing from when Keith threw her at a tree asked, "So what did he do to you Pinkie Pie"?

They all sat and listened as Pinkie Pie told them the terrible story of what he did to her, when she got to the part where she was chained up, Big Mac stepped outside, clearly angry. Pinkie Pie was confused and so was everyone else except Applejack who explained, "Uh I forgot to mention, he doesn't like it when girls are hurt by other guys one bit, and whenever he flips his britches like that he works".

Pinkie Pie finished the story just as the cooking timer went off. "Oh yes the cupcakes are done", said Rainbow Dash.

They all waited for Pinkie Pie to say something about cupcakes but she stayed quiet and was looking down thinking about Big Mac, when she asked "Should I check on him"?

"No Pinkie I will", replied Applejack.

Applejack left the house to check on Big Mac. Rarity walked up to Pinkie Pie with a tray of cupcakes and used her magic to hand her one, Pinkie Pie only sighed and grabbed it. Rarity knew what was going on and asked Pinkie "You like Applejacks brother don't you"?

Pinkie Pie lied and said she didn't. She didn't want any pony knowing that she had a crush on him. She wasn't sure if her friends would accept her dating. Rarity did not believe her, "You can tell me anything, I'm here for you and I can help you win him, I'll give you a makeover tonight at our slumber party".

"Why would any colt ever love me? I'm disgusting, my side is scarred, I have no cutie mark and as we speak my mouth is hurting", snapped Pinkie Pie. She was fuming at the fact that they wanted her to party.

Everyone stopped doing what they were doing and looked at Pinkie Pie. She couldn't look them in the eyes, "I'm sorry girls I don't party anymore, that part of me was taken away", said Pinkie Pie looking at her bandaged side and stitched hoof, she began to limp her way back to the bedroom.

Pinkie Pie heard Rainbow Dash whisper in some pony's ear "I don't like the new Pinkie Pie", followed by a smack.

Pinkie Pie closed the door thinking about what Rainbow Dash had said and how right she was. She didn't like herself either. She could still hear them down the hallway talking about her and that she just needed time to herself, she fell asleep at the door and was awoken when the door pushed her out of the way. She looked up to see Big Mac staring down at her. "Sorry to wake you Miss Pie but we need to talk", he picked her up with his neck and set her down on the bed and sat down next her.

"I was told you have a crush on me and that I should talk to you, now please don't lie to me, but do you"?

Pinkie Pie looked at her broken leg, "Yes".

Big Mac hugged her tightly, "I do too Miss Pie and I'm sorry I wasn't there earlier for you, but now I am so tell me what's troubling you".

She broke the hug and with a slight smile on her face and a tear creeping down her cheek she said, "It's just that Keith took a major part of me, and I don't think that I'll ever be the same and no pony likes me anymore".

Big Mac pointed at where her cutie mark used to be, "It's not your cutie mark that makes you who you are, it's your heart, so don't let some silly patch of skin ruin your personality. Every pony likes you, no, loves you. So become your old bubbly self again and let's eat some cupcakes".

Pinkie Pie now smiling hugged him again, "Ok and does that mean we're going out now'?

"I guess we are now" replied Big Mac.

Pinkie Pie's smile grew to what it was used to be, before Keith, and now she stood on her hind legs and gestured Big Mac to lift her out of the room once again. So they left and when they entered the kitchen, all her friends stopped and looked at them but this time Pinkie Pie was giggling despite the pain in her cheeks.

"So what's going on you still want to slumber party with us?" asked Rainbow Dash who started dancing to the radio again with Fluttershy.

"No I don't want to slumber party with you, but I want to slumber PAR, TAY", yelled Pinkie Pie.

"Good to see you're back to your old self again Pinkie Pie, but sorry big fella this slumber party is for girls only", said Twilight Sparkle.

Big Mac set Pinkie Pie down and kissed her on the cheek, "Ok miss Twilight, if you girls need anything I'll be outside, see you later Miss Pie", and he walked outside.


	8. Chapter 8

Pinkie Pie was sad to see Big Mac leave for the night but that didn't stop her from having fun although she would rather have him there with her. She was in deep thought for a while until Rainbow Dash shook her "Earth to Pinkie Pie, you still there"?  
>"Oh- uh sorry Dashie I was just thinking," replied Pinkie Pie.<br>"You had me worried again, but we got a game you might like".  
>"Oh- ok", sighed Pinkie Pie.<br>Rainbow Dash helped walk Pinkie Pie into the next room. Pinkie Pie was handed a blindfold and she got a big grin on her face "Ahhhh- pin the tail on the pony"!  
>She jumped up and down but immediately regretted it, "Owww that hurt, remind me to not do that again"<br>She put the blind fold on and was handed a fake tail. They spun Pinkie Pie around a couple of times and let her find the wall with the picture she needed to pin. Pinkie Pie missed a little, she pinned the picture of the pony in the leg. The others watched as Pinkie's bandages started bleeding.  
>"Uhh Pinkie darling you're bleeding" said Rarity.<br>Pinkie Pie looked down and there was a blood trail from where she had walked. Pinkie Pie started swaying a little back and forth and the others rushed to her side.  
>"Her why don't you sit down Pinkie, before you hurt yourself "said Twilight.<br>"Yah that's probably best, but I don't want you guys to leave yet, it feels like forever since I last had fun" replied Pinkie Pie.  
>"Ok Pinkie but let's not do anything that will reopen your wound" reassured Twilight.<br>Applejack looked at the clock as it struck seven. "Pinkie Pie yer nurse is supposed to be her soon" mumbled Applejack.  
>Pinkie Pie lowered her head at this. "But it hurts Applejack, tell her I'm sick or I got hurt", pleaded Pinkie Pie.<br>"Uhh Pinkie Pie sorry to burst yer bubble but that's why she needs to come here," replied the farmer pony.  
>As she said this, the nurse came knocking on the door, Apple Jack went to open the door while Pinkie Pie hid behind Flutter Shy.<br>"Nurse Moon Shine welcome back" welcomed Applejack.  
>"I'm glad to be here but what I have to do is what I don't like," said the nurse as she walked in.<br>Applejack nodded "I understand"  
>Applejack turned around to see a pink tail shaking over Flutter Shy's head.<br>Rainbow Dash went over to Pinkie Pie and said, "Pinkie Pie, you're being ridiculous, what's she have to do that makes you so scared?"  
>Pinkie Pie stuttered "It- it hurts Dashie".<br>"Don't worry your friends are here for you Pinkie" said Flutter Shy.  
>Nurse Moon Shine walked over and extended her hoof to Pinkie Pie, "Its gonna be ok Miss Pie"<br>Pinkie Pie shot up when the nurse said Miss Pie, but was disappointed when Big Mac wasn't there.  
>"Fine let's get this over with" said Pinkie Pie extending her leg as far as she could.<br>"Why don't you lie down sugar cube?" said Applejack.  
>They moved Pinkie Pie onto the couch and laid her down. "Miss Pie I have some excellent news for you, it turns out I grabbed the wrong pain pills last time and got the right ones this time, you shouldn't feel a thing".<br>The nurse unwrapped the bandages, gave Pinkie Pie the pills and applied the ointment. Pinkie Pie didn't even notice the nurse applying the ointment.  
>"Done" said the nurse with a smile.<br>"Already? I thought it would hurt more, and it feels good actually" said Pinkie Pie.  
>The nurse grabbed some candy from her bag and handed it to Pinkie Pie who squeed when the candy was presented to her. The nurse than rewrapped Pinkies bandages and said her goodbyes and left.<br>Pinkie Pie looked at every pony, and with her face full of candy said, "She should do that more often, I mean it felt so good girls and I even got candy afterwards, ooooooo can you get her to do it again and ask her to get more candy".  
>"PINKIE PIE!" Yelled every pony at the same time.<br>Rainbow Dash went and got an empty bottle, "Yeah we don't want you to move around too much, so let's play spin the bottle".  
>"OOOOOOO yes lets, it's been such a long time since I played, remember the last time we played me and Dash had to kiss, and Rarity had to ride Flutter Shy around in the sky, and when Applejack had to push her brother over and".<br>"Pinkie Pie let's play already" interrupted Rainbow Dash.  
>They all sat down in a circle and Rainbow Dash spun it first, it landed on Applejack, "Applejack truth or dare"?<br>Applejack looked at Rainbow Dash intensely "Dare me".  
>"I dare you to apple buck… with your head" dared Rainbow Dash<br>Pinkie Pie giggled and so did every pony else except Applejack. Applejack got up and walked to a tree that they could see from the window and to no ponies surprise Applejack head butted the tree so hard that she fell over. She got up and staggered her way back and sat down.  
>As Applejack's eyes were spinning, she spun the bottle and it landed on Flutter Shy, "Utter eye truf or bare?" said the dazed Applejack.<br>Every pony laughed listening to Applejack slaughter the sentence. "Dare me, nothing too extreme if you don't mind" said Flutter Shy.  
>Applejack walked over to the fridge and opened it and walked back with a pepper, "this hear is one of the most spiciest peppers out there, and I dare you to eat this in one bite".<br>Flutter Shy took the pepper and ate it in one bite, and at first Flutter Shy was normal, then her face lit up like a fire and she flew to the kitchen sink almost as fast as Rainbow Dash during a Sonic Rain Boom.  
>Flutter Shy returned with a giant glass of milk and spun the bottle, it landed on Rainbow Dash, "Rainbow Dash truth or dare"?<br>Rainbow Dash quickly responded "Dare" with a smile on her face.  
>"I dare you to punch applejack in the face" dared Flutter Shy.<br>Before Applejack could say "WHAT"? she got punched in the face by Rainbow Dash.  
>Applejack fell asleep on the spot and started snoring.<br>"My turn again" and Rainbow Dash spun the bottle and it landed on Pinkie Pie. "Truth or dare Pinkie Pie"?  
>"Daaarrrre" said Pinkie Pie with an intense look on her face.<br>Before Rainbow Dash could say anything, Big Mac walked in with Gummy biting his nose. Pinkie Pie jumped at him with excitement and Gummy gnawed his way to Pinkies tail, "Oh thank you Big Mac I've missed him so much" said Pinkie Pie staring into his eyes face to face.  
>"No problem Miss Pie, I knew he would help cheer you up and you need all the cheering up you can get" said Big Mac.<br>Without thinking Pinkie Pie threw her arms around him and was now snout to snout with him. Pinkie Pie started to blush terribly when she opened her eyes. She stared deep into his eyes and he stared into hers.  
>"I DARE YOU TO KISS HIM!" yelled Rainbow Dash.<br>Without hesitation they locked lips and Pinkie Pie felt like the world was spinning and whished time would stop so they could enjoy this moment for as long as possible. All the thoughts of Keith were fading and the whole week in which she was tortured in felt like nothing. She started to think it was worth it because if it hadn't been for that she would never be here with Big Mac.  
>They stopped kissing after awhile. "That was amazing Big Mac" whispered Pinkie Pie.<br>"Eeeyup" was all Big Mac could say.

**Sorry for the long wait i have been really lazy, so i hope you all think this was worth the wait, if not plz review it would help me as a writer.**


End file.
